


Junior Wore Eyeshadow

by Teri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone notice that the pigmentation [eyeshadow] around Teal'c eyes has disappeared? Daniel did and he tries to find out why? (Silly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Wore Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine; however, if any one would like to give them to me I won't turn them down.
> 
> Author's Note: Here's one for you all to read, then you can decide if I am indeed sick or not :) I had been wondering about Teal'c he use to have blue around his eyes sort of like Spock use to, but now nothing . . . this is what happened

Daniel and Janet were sitting alone in her office drinking coffee.

"I have a question," Daniel stared at Janet for a moment. It was obviously a question that he wasn't sure how to ask. "Janet, would the Tretonin be responsible for the change in the skin pigmentation around Teal'c eyes?"

Janet just stared at him trying not to laugh. Losing the battle, she began, "Daniel," she tried to suppress another laugh. "Tretonin would not cause those kind of side effects, but Teal'c pigmentation has not changed."

Daniel looked at her questioningly.

Janet was starting to have some difficulty breathing, but managed somehow to respond to Daniel's unspoken question, "he use to wear eyeshadow."

Daniel's jaw dropped, "you HAVE got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry," she smiled letting him know it was no joke

"Why?"

Janet shrugged. She never knew why either. She assumed it was cultural, at least she hoped it was.

"Perhaps," Janet and Daniel looked up to see Colonel O'Neill who continued with a mischievous look in his eyes, "he just liked to feel pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am very sick - sick in the head ;) Hope someone enjoyed it.


End file.
